


Chronic

by distractedgemini



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chronic Illness, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractedgemini/pseuds/distractedgemini
Summary: Summary: You and Steve met when you started working for pepper and tony as their assistant. Once they found out you were chronically ill and that the treatment you were getting wasn’t helping, the instantly moved you into the compound where you would have access to their medical team who could keep an eye on you (and who, in Tony’s opinion was a million times better than the ones you were seeing). As you became better friends with the avengers, you seemed to grow closest to Wanda and Steve. Only Wanda knew besides Tony and Pepper what was going on with you and helped take care of you whenever she could. You and Steve even started dating, yet, you still hadn’t told him what was going on with you.****This was like,,, the first fic I ever wrote, please be nice.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Chronic

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically me wishing the people in my life would be Steve Rogers level of perfection when it came to understanding my chronic illnesses.

limbed“Lady Y/N!!! It has been quite a long time!” Thor boomed from down the hallway. Flinching at the loudness of his voice you accepted his hug and after a little small talk you excused yourself down the hall, Wanda following closely behind

Across the room, Steve saw you flinch and tried to figure out why. You weren’t afraid of the thunderous god. He would have noticed that. Did you not like his soul-crushing hugs? No one actually did… he followed where he saw you and Wanda to ask you about it as he pondered. He could hear your voices so he knew he was heading the right direction

“Yn, hey! Wait up!” Wanda called after you “are you okay?” your friend caught up and she looped her arm around yours.

“Um, yeah, I don’t really feel great and just can’t do the loudness today” you smiled weakly at your friend.

“Noted. Want some company while you hide in your room?”

“I think I am ok, thanks though Wanda”.

She gave you a gentle squeeze and a knowing smile promising to check up on you later. That is when Steve caught up to you two.

“Oh, uh, hey Steve” Wanda nudged you as she started walking away.

“Wanda,” he said in reply. You looked down at your feet before finding the incredibly handsome avenger looking at you “Is everything okay doll?”

Ugh. He was calling you doll again. The nickname always made you blush, not helping the fact that you were already feeling pathetic for not being able to handle the loud avengers.

“I’m ok, I just have a headache, and Thor is a bit loud, is all” you semi lied, looking back down at your feet. He thankfully accepted your answer and escorted you to your room.

“Can I keep you company? I feel I haven’t seen you much lately” he asked as you climbed in your bed.

“Well, I was just gonna take a nap, if you want to join me?” at that he jumped right in with you and snuggled into you.

As much as you wanted to be alone right now, you loved cuddling Steve. And with his extra warmth, you fell right asleep.

Steve woke up after about 45 minutes and left you to continue your napping. After making some dinner to surprise you with, he carefully walked back into your room and set it down next to your bed with a little note.

You slowly opened your eyes and immediately realized Steve was gone. Glancing at the clock, it read 2:45 am. Rubbing your eyes and sitting up slowly you saw the tray and a note. Turning on the lamp by your bed you picked it up.

_Y/n,_

_I thought I would make you dinner before I had to leave. I will only be gone for a few hours. I would have said goodbye but you look like an absolute angel when you sleep._

_Yours,_

_Steve_

Smiling you put the note back down and put the contents of the tray, in the microwave you had in your room. After it warmed up all the way you ate it slowly, not wanting to further upset your stomach.

It was almost 3 am when Steve made it back to the compound. Not expecting you to be awake he quietly peeked in on you.

“Doll…. Did you just wake up? Are you sure you are feeling okay?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine… I just slept longer than I thought I would”. Now you were lying between your teeth and you felt terrible about it.

You hated the fact that you hadn’t told your boyfriend about your chronic illness, but how could you tell him? He is a superhero who goes and fights bad guys, goes to bed, then gets up to do it again the next morning! You worked at a desk and sometimes couldn’t even get up the next day, and you felt pathetic.

Seeing the sadness flash behind your eyes Steve scooped you up into a tender embrace as he ran his fingers through your hair. It frustrated him so much to see you like this. He knew something was wrong but didn’t want to push you too much, especially if you weren’t feeling well. Suddenly he noticed your body temperature was a lot higher than normal (which was easy to notice since you were normally a little cold).

“Y/n, listen, I love you, I don’t know why, and you don’t have to tell me right now, but something isn’t right.” He pulled back to look at you “I am taking you to the Medical wing to have them check you out, you are burning up right now, and I don’t think it’s because you have been wrapped up in blankets for the last few hours.”

Knowing you weren’t going to get him to let this go, you agreed to let him take you.

“Captain, I am glad you could convince y/n here to come in, she’s normally too stubborn to.” the doctor said before turning to face you “y/n you have a fever of 106. Especially with your medical history, this could have been very dangerous for you.” You sighed in response, looking up to see your confused and worried boyfriend. “We are going to get you re-hydrated and attach your other regular meds up through the IV. Do you have any questions?”

“Nope!” you said quickly before Steve could ask anything “Thanks Doc!”

The doctor took that as his cue and left to get the nurses to hook you up to the IV.

“You have other meds? You are normally too stubborn to come in? Darling, you’ve got me really worried here” he told you. His eyebrows pulled up, eyes huge. Then he seemed to have an understanding look in his eyes “Doll, if you are worried what I am going to think, you know you have nothing to worried about, right?” you nodded shyly before he continued. “Do you know what I was like pre-serum?” he asked you tentatively.

That’s when you suddenly felt very silly about this whole thing. “Oh, uh, yeah, I remember you telling me now…” you looked away quickly as you grew embarrassed.  
“I weighed 90 pounds dripping wet. I was the skinniest little twig you could ever imagine. I had asthma, heart problems, and scarlet fever, just to name a few.” He looked at you lovingly “if anyone is going to understand you, doll, it’s going to be me” he said with a smile. It disappeared as he saw a few small tears run down your cheek. Before you even noticed the tears, Steve kissed them off your cheek tenderly before planting a soft, chaste kiss on your lips. “Please” he held my face in my hands as he begged “please tell me what’s going on. Please let me in?”

Closing your eyes you took a deep breath “Steve, look, it’s not even that bad and I guess it isn’t a big deal, so I really should have told you a lot sooner, but I am chronically ill. That’s why I seem tired all the time and I am constantly in pain. Some days, like today, I get overstimulated and can’t handle loud noises, bright lights, those types of things. On the worst days, my skin even hurts…” you trailed off a little, looking back up at Steve. He looked sad, not in a pity kind of way like you were used to, but in the way that says I understand you, and I love you. You gave him a peck on the cheek before continuing.

“Steve, the reason I kept this from you was because I was, well, still kind of am, afraid of what you’ll think of me. I know you grew up sick, and that you have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever known, but people who I have told before have straight up told me that I am lying and had only been saying those things for attention… even doctors. Some have even treated me for things I knew weren’t an issue because they didn’t believe me and caused me more pain. I have lost friends over my illness and, Steve, I can’t lose y-“. This time, when Steve caught his lips with yours, it was rougher and filled with more passion than before. Resting his forehead on yours he whispered “nothing is gonna change baby. You have got me, heart and soul. I am yours. And I am not going to let anyone treat you like that ever again.” You both let the tears freely fall as he kissed you once again.


End file.
